Cold Shoulder
by StormyLove
Summary: Gray gets the cold shoulder from Lucy and he doesn't know what he did to get such treatment. Graylu week prompt- Cold


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all that jazz. I know I have other stories that need updating but I been having the case of writers block plus also waiting for my beta reader to send me back some chapters to review before posting, including graylu week prompts. Please bare with me.

Gray walked into the guild early wanting to be there before Lucy so she couldn't dodge him yet again. She had been giving him the cold shoulder for a week an a half. The only time she would remotely speak to him is when they were out on a mission with the team. Gray had tried to rack his brain on what on earth he could have possibly done to piss her off. They had been going out for six months and everything had been going smoothly until she started to avoid him like the plague. As he made his way into the guild, he noticed the only ones there were Mira, Cana, Elfman and Laki. Gray made his way to the bar to order something to eat.

"Morning Gray! You're here pretty early. What can I get you?" she asked eying the ice mage.

"Eh just my usual please Mira." Gray stated as he looked towards the guild doors waiting for Lucy to walk through them.

"Waiting for someone Gray?" curiosity peeked in the take-over mage.

"Huh oh yea, I'm just waiting for Lucy. She has been giving me the cold shoulder for the last week and I don't know why." he groaned as he rested his head in his palm.

"Oh Gray, Lucy won't be in until later on today. Levy asked her to accompany her on a quick mission." she informed him.

"Why would she go on a mission without her teammates? Why couldn't Levy go her team or even Gajeel?" he exclaimed and a tad hurt Lucy would go out on a mission with someone than the team.

"Master sent Gajeel off on an important mission that I don't even know about and would take him some time to complete. Jet and Droy, lets just say that Levy needed a break from them. So she asked Lucy if she could go and Lucy can't say no to her best friend. What's going on between the two of you?" she leaned on the counter waiting for him to speak.

"Like I said before Mira, Lucy has been giving me the cold shoulder for the past week and I honestly do not know why." he informed her once again.

"That's not like her Gray. You must of done something without realizing it for her to give you the cold shoulder." Mira pondered on his situation.

"Ugh that doesn't help me Mira. Do you know when exactly she will be back." he looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"All I know is that the mission was only to last a day and they left last night. So I am assuming later on today."

"Thanks Mira." he nodded as she went to get his order ready. He leaned on the bar trying to rack his brain on what he could have possibly done to have his girlfriend give him the cold shoulder. He didn't notice someone slipping next to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping up lightly, he turned and saw that Juvia had been calling his name.

"Gray-sama, are you alright? You look rather depressed." she asked politely.

"I'm alright Juvia, there is nothing to worry about. What's up?"

"Gray-sama there is no need to deny the fact something is bothering you. We're friends are we not"

"Yeah Juvia, we're friends what's that have to do with..." he was cut off as she spoke.

"You have helped me when I needed advice with my issues with Lyon. I just want you to let you know that I am here if you need someone to vent to or need advice is all Gray-sama." she smiled lightly

"Thanks Juvia. I am just trying to figure out why Lucy is avoiding me lately. I came in early this morning to catch her before she tried to occupied herself in talking to other people in the guild. Mira told me that she had gone off on a mission with Levy and won't be back until later today." he told her figuring maybe she would have some insight.

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be waiting at her place once she returns. It be easier to catch her and to be able to talk. She maybe mad but at least you are making an effort to find out the reasons and try to correct the error." she advised him as he sits there pondering.

"Hmm you make a good point Juvia. I'm going to head over there and wait thanks for the advice. She'll probably go straight home from the mission." he nodded bye to Juvia and made his way out of the guild to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Lucy when are you going to stop giving Gray the cold shoulder and actually tell him why your pissed at him?" Levy asked her best friend as they sit on the train on their way back home.<p>

"When I feel like it?" she answered bluntly.

"Lucy that's not fair to either one of you guys. I get why you're pissed but why not actually try and work things out? You love the guy and he made a mistake that he didn't even know he made." she reasoned as she felt bad for the ice mage.

"Levy how would you feel if Gajeel forgot your six month anniversary?" she retorted back.

"Lu-chan, I'm not saying I wouldn't be upset because I would but I wouldn't avoid him like you're doing. I'd actually tell him why and make him feel bad for forgetting an important date."

"So what you're saying is that I am being unreasonable with the situation?" she looked over to her bluenette friend.

"Luch-chan, what I am saying is don't let this bump get any further in your relationship. You don't want to make things worse. Just trust me after you drop your stuff off at your place, go find Gray and work everything out. No one likes getting the cold shoulder especially from a love one." Levy bluntly told her friend who only nodded in response.

The rest of the train ride back was quiet as Levy indulge in her book. Lucy sat there thinking about everything Levy had said to her about her actions towards her situation. The train finally made its final stop at Magnolias station. Waving goodbye to Levy, Lucy raced her way to her apartment ignoring the boat guys warning her about falling into the water. Running up to her door, she fumbles with her keys but finally finds her door key and unlocks her door. She walked to her room to drop her stuff off but froze in place when she saw that Gray was laying in her bed fast asleep. Softly smiling to herself at the sight before her eyes, she made her way to her bed, carefully laying down next to him. She gently nudge his side to wake him up.

"Gray wake up. Graaaaaay wakey wakey." she cooed as his eyes slowly opened. He looked confused at first until his eyes landed on her.

"Luce you're home."

"Where else would I be silly?"

Instead of answering her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest close. Nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, he gently spoke.

"I don't know what I've done to upset you Luce but please talk to me. I can't stand not being around you and being shut out by you giving me the cold shoulder."

"Have you even put any thought into Gray?" she lay her head on top of his.

"Luce, I have been racking my brain all damn day trying to figure out what the hell I did to upset you and for the life of me couldn't think of a damn thing." he moved his head out from under hers to look at her.

"Do you remember oh say six months ago?" she looked up and into his dark blue eyes.

"What does six months ago have to do with you being mad at me?" he asked her confusingly.

Sighing, she looked him in the eye and continued "You forgot our six month anniversary Gray. That's why six months ago has to do with me being upset with you. We didn't do anything that day. Instead you were fighting with Natsu then went over to the bar when Cana challenged you to a drinking contest. I was so angry that I just up'd and left without a word."

"So for one damn week I was getting the cold shoulder because I forgot about our six month anniversary?" still confused about the situation.

"**YES! **Six months is an important mile stone as are the year anniversaries Gray! I thought that date would be important to you as that is when you asked me to be your girlfriend." her voiced cracked as she tried not to cry.

"Luce, there is no way that I'd ever forget the day that I asked you to be my girlfriend. This relationship stuff is new to me as you're the first girl I've ever been interested in. So I am not used to knowing that there dates that are important. Why didn't you just tell me that was the reason? We could have save us a lot of this unnecessary cold shoulder business." he asked sitting up.

"Gray I wasn't thinking to be totally honest. Plus I thought you'd either figure it out or actually confront me." she said still laying down.

"Jeezes Luce if we did that then I'd never get any time with you. Let's agree from now on that we talk about what is bothering us? No more of this giving the other person the cold shoulder. Unless you want me to make you _cold_." he winked at her. Her face flushed as she nodded in agreement. He leaned down and kissed her flushed face working from her forehead, down to her left cheek, down to her chin, moving to her right cheek, moving over to her nose and then moving down to capture her lips with his.

Breaking away from the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers as he laid them back down on the bed.

"For being an ice mage, I am not a fan of getting a cold shoulder as it's not really something _cold_" she giggled at his lame attempt to make a joke. She just snuggled up against her cold yet loving boyfriend as they slept peacefully throughout the night.

THE END for nows anyways

A/N: Yes I know Graylu week is pretty much over but I have been battling with writers block. I plan on getting the majority of the prompts done at some point but I can't make any promises as I am also working on very very very late submissions to Soma week and some other partial started stories. Please reviews and let me know your thoughts :)

Stormy ^^


End file.
